


Cleaning Things Up

by F00T



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Consensual, Facial Hair, Facial Shaving, Hair Kink, I have needs okay, Kind of erotic I guess, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, shaving fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: 2018 World Tag League AU where everything is the same but Sanada shaves that ridiculous beard off.





	Cleaning Things Up

“We need to talk.”

Sanada shouldered his bag and turned to face Evil. “Hmm? What’s this about?”

“Well...we all have been talking,” Evil absentmindedly stroked his chin with his fingers. “I would never doubt your personal choices, but it’s starting to get a bit unsightly, don’t you think?”

“What are you getting at? And who’s we?”

“Bushi, mainly. But I’m inclined to agree with him at this point.”

Sanada crossed his arms and leaned against the locker room wall, waiting for Evil to explain.

“Your beard, Sanada,” Evil said with a sigh. “How long has it been?”

Sanada ran his hand down his cheek, stroking the long, wiry hair covering his jaw. Evil was right, it had been a while. But their schedule had been packed and one thing had led to another and, before he knew it, he had a full beard and was so used to seeing it on himself that it just felt natural to let it continue to grow out.

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” he replied.

“Bullshit,” said Evil. “You’ve even been bleaching it.”

Sanada didn’t respond to that. Evil placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Look...just because it grows in well doesn’t mean you should let things just grow wild. Trim it at least.”

“Are you jealous? Is that it?” Sanada said with a slight smirk.

“You’ve spent all of World Tag League looking like the best dressed hobo in Japan. I’m not fucking jealous, I want to shave it off.”

“...why don’t you?”

Evil didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“It seems like you’ve spent plenty of time thinking about how you want me to look. And perhaps you’re right. It’s a bit shaggy. I trust you.”

Evil sighed, “I’m serious. I will shave that beard off if you give me the opportunity.”

“Here’s your opportunity. Do you have a razor?”

Evil squeezed Sanada’s shoulder before turning to leave the locker room. “Yes, in my hotel room. Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

\----

The room Evil was staying that stop of the tournament was not large by any means, with a double bed and a desk as the only furniture. As Sanada removed his coat and hung it in the closet, Evil carried the desk chair into the bathroom and set it up next to the sink. When he noticed Sanada watching him rearrange the room, he motioned towards the chair with a nod of his head.

“It’ll be more comfortable that sitting on the toilet,” he said. “And it’ll be easier for me to rinse the blade by the sink.”

“Mhmm, okay,” Sanada said as he unbuttoned his shirt and folded it neatly. “Is this all right? I don’t want stray hairs getting stuck in my collar.”

Evil felt his face grow hot and couldn’t explain why. He probably saw his tag partner with his shirt off more than he did on. But that was work, that was for an audience, that was different. That wasn’t just the two of them, in a small hotel room. That wasn’t when Sanada had asked him to shave his face for him. Suddenly, the bare chest that he saw nearly every day in the gym or the ring had become unimaginably intimate. “That’s...fine. Yes. Fine. You can leave your shirt on the bed,” Evil said as he soaked a washcloth in hot water.

Sanada sat in the chair next to the sink and watched Evil as he snapped a new blade into his razor handle. “I can do this myself if you’d rather not,” he said.

“I thought you said you trusted me to do it for you.”

“I do. But if you’re not comfortable-”

“I’m fine.” Evil cut Sanada off. He placed one hand under his partner’s cheek and moistened the hair on his face with the washcloth. Sanada closed his eyes as Evil massaged the warm cloth into his jawbone. “This shaving cream is all I have with me. I hope that’s okay,” Evil said and Sanada responded with a nod.

Evil squirted a dollop of shaving cream onto his fingers and spread it over the hair on Sanada’s cheek, starting next to his earlobe and slowly working his way down to his chin. He felt Sanada exhale softly on his hand as he spread the shaving cream underneath his lips and his own breathing quickened.

“Tilt your head up so I can get under your chin,” Evil said and Sanada complied. “You know, I could give you a goatee if I felt like it.”

“We’d match.”

“We’d all match. Even the new guy has one. And watch Hiromu come back with a proper one when he’s healed up.”

“Bushi doesn’t have a goatee.”

“You know what I mean,” Evil said. “Besides, it doesn’t suit him. And no one but us would know if he did anyway.”

Sanada didn’t respond. He shifted his head so Evil could work the shaving cream into his other cheek.

“If you’re so attached to being scruffy right now, maybe I should try to shave your beard like Naito does his.”

Sanada smirked. “You say that like his hair doesn’t just grow like that on its own. I've never seen him shave.”

“My point still stands. And you’re still scruffy.”

“And you don’t like it.”

“Look,” Evil washed the excess shaving cream off his fingers. “If I had your jawline I wouldn’t bury it under hair.”

“Hmmm.”

Evil dried his hands off and picked up the razor, placing it delicately against the skin of Sanada’s cheek. He rested his other hand against Sanada’s neck, pressing his thumb against his jaw to steady it. “You’re sure you want me to do this?” he asked and Sanada gave a slight nod in agreement. “Don’t move, please. I don’t want to cut you.”

With a gentle stroke, Evil ran the razor down the side of his partner’s face. He got maybe an inch before the blade was clogged with cut hair. As he rinsed the razor in the sink, Evil regretted not trimming Sanada’s beard a bit before he started. He didn’t have any scissors in the hotel room to do so, though. This was going to take longer than he had thought. But Sanada looked so relaxed sitting there, despite having another man holding a razor blade to his face. He might as well savor it for as long as possible.

It took several more passes before Evil had taken all the hair off his left cheek. As he moved to the other side of his face, Evil let his thumb rest lightly on the newly bare skin on his face. He felt Sanada flinch a bit at his touch and then lean, just slightly, into his hand.

“Sorry,” Evil said. “It might be a bit sensitive.”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

Evil washed off the razor. “Lean back, I need to clean up your neck.”

Sanada complied. Evil paused for a second before tackling the hairs sprouting under his partner’s chin. Seeing him here, with his head in his hands, his neck exposed, made him seem vulnerable in a way that Evil wasn’t used to at all. They had spent plenty of time this physically close to each other in the ring, that wasn’t new, but this was a different level of closeness he felt as he slid the razor blade over the skin of his neck. Had he ever been this comfortable with another man? Not that he remembered. 

“I think,” Evil said has he dropped the razor next to the sink, “that’s everything. I don’t have any aftershave with me.” 

“That’s fine, I have some in my room.”

Sanada picked up the washcloth and, noting that it was still a bit damp, used it to wipe some residual shaving cream from his neck. “I look so much younger like this.”

“Let it grow back in for a day and it’ll look better.”

“I thought you didn’t like me with a beard.”

“I didn’t like that beard. A bit of stubble, that’s different.”

“Is that what you like?”

Evil paused. “It looks good on you, yes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1000% wish fulfillment and probably a bit OOC but I'm not apologizing for it. Shave your face, sir.


End file.
